


Drown

by WTF Good Omens AU 2021 (fandom_Good_Omens_AU)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Drama, Established Relationship, Gen, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Good_Omens_AU/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%20AU%202021
Summary: Кроули добился всего, чего так желал, но это его совершенно не радует.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: LVL 2.1: тексты G-T (WTF Good Omens AU 2021), Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Drown

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновила песня Drown в кавере Seafret, в оригинале исполняют Bring me the Horizon

«Что я здесь делаю?» ― подумал Кроули, морщась от головной боли. Шум со стадиона, который пришел его послушать, был слышен и тут, за кулисами, - но более приглушенно. Крики фанатов уже начинали раздражать, и Кроули боялся, что как только окажется на сцене, то не вынесет всего этого и просто сбежит. Плюнет на контракт, на тысячи людей, которые купили билеты на его концерт, и просто сбежит. А ведь он может… 

― Ну как, боец, готов? ― хрипло спросил Хастур, внезапно хлопая его по спине. Кроули вздрогнул и скривился ещё сильнее. 

― Я же просил тебя так не делать, блин…

― Смотрю, у тебя опять плохое настроение, ― проворчал Хастур. У него на голове висели наушники, наверняка персонал попутно бурчал ему что-то в ухо о том, сколько времени осталось до начала концерта. Разогрев уже закончился, значит, счёт идёт чуть ли не на секунды, а Кроули катастрофически не готов. ― Может покуришь? Ещё успеваешь.

В грязных пальцах Хастура как по волшебству появился косяк, но Кроули тут же отвернулся. Нельзя. Перед концертом никаких наркотиков или выпивки, всё потом. 

― Оставь до вечера, ― проворчал он. ― С этой штукой всё будет ещё более хреново, чем обычно. 

― Да прекрати, ты же звезда, ― Хастур криво усмехнулся и снова похлопал его по плечу, будто бы и не было требования так не делать. ― Тебе выходить через минуту, не дрейфь так. Тебе публика простит, даже если споткнёшься о провода. 

Но Кроули не было страшно, ни капли. Пусть его и ждал целый стадион, страх сцены он давно потерял, если тот у него и был когда-то. Всё же, боязнь зрителей для музыканта ― слишком большая роскошь. 

Хастур ушёл, а Кроули привалился к стене, закрыл глаза и постарался отстраниться от шума вокруг. Стоило подождать в гримёрке, а не бежать впереди паровоза, но сил его больше не было там сидеть. А ведь на своём первом выступлении он едва заставил себя выйти на сцену, жутко переживал. Тогда вообще всё было проще, намного проще. От него не ожидали многого, он выступал потому, что сам захотел, а не потому, что подписал контракт и обязан был отыграть во всех странах тура… 

Мысли сами собой вернули его в тот далёкий вечер, школьную дискотеку и первое выступление на сцене с гитарой. Группы тогда ещё не было, только ударник у него за спиной, отчаянно не попадающий в ритм. Да и Кроули тогда своих песен ещё не писал, только другие перепевал. Потому собственно и научился играть и петь: были песни, которые настолько цепляли, что и самому хотелось кричать их слова в микрофон. Кроули и кричал. Точнее пел. Хотя разница была не велика, в тот период были популярны пост-рок группы и всякие певцы, которые вообще не имели голоса, так что аматорское выступление Кроули было даже относительно удачным.

А на следующий день его выловил странный белобрысый парнишка и спросил:

― У тебя всё в порядке? 

Этот вопрос поставил Кроули в тупик в тот момент. Он ничего не мог понять и просто смотрел на своего ровесника, которого вроде даже видел где-то в параллельном классе, но никак не мог понять, что тот имеет в виду сейчас. 

― Просто ты вчера пел… В общем, пел так, будто бы все те песни были о тебе, а они все довольно грустные, поэтому я просто хотел спросить, всё ли у тебя в порядке, ― парень помялся и поднял на Кроули неуверенный взгляд. ― Я вряд ли смогу помочь, но смогу выслушать. 

У парня было смешное длинное имя Азирафаэль, и он правда умел слушать. Кроули не мог сказать, что у него всё было в порядке в тот момент: первая подростковая депрессия была в разгаре, нужно было что-то решать со своим будущим, находить общий язык с родителями и смириться с тем, что их отношения катились к разводу. Сейчас это всё в прошлом и кажется ерундой, но тогда Кроули осознал, что всё плохо, именно благодаря Азирафаэлю, и благодаря ему же нашёл в себе силы идти дальше.

Азирафаэль был ему лучшим другом, который поддержал его идею стать профессиональным музыкантом, позже Азирафаэль был его парнем и помогал с организацией первых записей и концертов. Сейчас Азирафаэль был прекрасным бывшим парнем, потому что несмотря на то, что он любил Кроули, поехать вместе с ним в турне он не мог: у него был университет, аспирантура, научная работа и обычная работа по специальности, которую Азирафаэль очень любил. Кроули знал это и не хотел ставить Азирафаэля перед тяжелым выбором ― он или любимое дело ― поэтому предложил остаться друзьями. Это было хорошее решение, правильное, но всё же какое-то время они не общались. Тяжело было не говорить "я люблю тебя" после каждого разговора по телефону, поэтому Кроули предпочитал не звонить. Да и столько дел навалилось… 

Популярность настигла его внезапно и будто бы сковородой по голове ударила, заставив считать звёзды вокруг. Постоянные разъезды по концертам, интервью радио и студиям звукозаписи, постоянное мельтешение людей вокруг, постоянное бубнение менеджера Хастура над ухом и чёртова кисточка гримёра. Сначала это восхищало, но чем дальше, тем больше утомляло. К тому же, постоянный недосып и тяжёлые дни били по Кроули не меньше, будто бы съедая его изнутри, кусок за куском, пока не останется одно пустое тело с одеждой. И ладно бы просто усталость, но в какой-то момент Хастур просто предложил взбодриться и подсунул ему сигарету, которая была далеко не сигаретой, а натуральным косяком. Кроули и заметить не успел, как подсел на лёгкие наркотики и выпивку. Они помогали расслабиться, отдохнуть хотя бы немного, и, конечно, Кроули не смог сопротивляться. По-хорошему, ему нужен был отпуск, но Хастур так не считал и заключал договоры один за другим, решая за Кроули, где и когда тот будет петь, а у Кроули просто не было сил воспротивиться. Петь у него тоже уже не было сил, он делал это по инерции. 

― Кроули, на сцену! ― скомандовал голос рядом, вырывая его из мыслей. Кто-то сунул ему в руки гитару, кто-то воткнул в ухо «суфлёра», кто-то подтолкнул в нужном направлении, — и вот он с очередной дежурной улыбкой выходит на сцену, машет фанатам рукой и начинает концерт. А в голове только одна мысль: «Как всё достало». 

Когда все зрители хором требуют от него песню, которая совсем недавно стала его хитом, Кроули ловит себя на мысли, что готов застрелиться, лишь бы не играть её. Достала. Казалась такой классной в момент написания, но, повторяясь и повторяясь в его исполнении, она стала просто отвратительной. Лучше умереть, чем снова её петь… 

И вот эта мысль Кроули напугала по-настоящему. С каких пор всё зашло так далеко? Неужели всё настолько плохо, что он правда готов взять у Хастура таблетки посильнее, смешать их с выпивкой и вскрыть себе вены? Ему же нравилось петь, нравилось выступать на публику, а о выступлении здесь, на огромном стадионе, он мечтал перед сном, представлял, как будет петь здесь, протягивать микрофон зрителям, чтобы припев они исполняли за него… А теперь он едва ли замечает реакцию людей, не вслушивается даже в то, что играют остальные музыканты. Ему абсолютно плевать не только на всё происходящее вокруг, но и на самого себя. Так не должно было быть. 

Хитовую песню он всё же сыграл, на автомате выполнил, даже не проигрывая в голове слова, потому что голова была занята другим: что делать? Понятное дело, что тур никто не прекратит, психолог тут тоже не вывезет. Хорошо бы позвонить наконец Азирафаэлю, просто поговорить, но Кроули, как последний идиот, снёс его номер телефона из своей телефонной книжки, чтобы не позвонить случайно по пьяни. Да и сам Азирафаэль не звонил ни разу… Возможно, обиделся за отсутствие внимания, возможно, тоже тяжело переживал разрыв, возможно, тихо ненавидел Кроули за его решение расстаться. Они не общались почти три месяца, с тех пор как Кроули уехал сначала на запись альбома, а потом в очень, очень длинное турне. 

И всё же, Азирафаэля хотелось услышать больше всего. Вряд ли удастся найти его в соцсетях, не такой он человек, вряд ли Хастур поможет найти его номер телефона, это не в его интересах. Но не мог же Азирафаэль просто потеряться, правда? Не для Кроули. Не для Кроули, на концерте которого столько камер, столько каналов ведут трансляцию. 

План сложился в голове моментально. 

Кроули не слишком повезло: он сочинял музыку, отличную от той, которой больше всего увлекался. Он любил старый рок-н-ролл, а сам играл какую-то очень популярную попсу, но так уж вышло. Зато на его концертах специально указывалось время для передышки музыкантов, которое официально называлось «импровизация». Обычно в эти пять-десять минут Кроули исполнял новые песни или просто что-то рассказывал со сцены, но он уже несколько недель не мог написать ничего нового, а рассказывать было уже нечего. В этот раз у Кроули была другая идея. 

Когда музыканты разошлись, кто выпить воды, кто в туалет, а он остался на сцене один, то не удержался и бросил быстрый взгляд за кулисы. Хастур был занят. Это хорошо, значит, никто его не остановит, хотя вряд ли бы даже остановили, если б он начал на сцене раздеваться: хороший же был бы пиар-ход. И всё же Кроули боялся, что кто-то выбежит к нему на сцену, выхватит гитару и не даст закончить. От этого страха подрагивали руки.

― Сегодня я хотел бы спеть песню, благодаря которой познакомился с лучшим человеком в моей жизни, ― сказал Кроули в микрофон. Зрители заметно притихли, явно заинтригованные, но по большому счёту Кроули было на них плевать, сейчас для него существовал только один слушатель, который и то вряд ли смотрел на него сегодня. И всё же, хотелось верить, что Азирафаэль смотрел, потому что весь план был построен на том, что он смотрит, слушает, хоть как-то следит за творчеством Кроули. ― Может, она поможет мне снова найти его. 

Кроули уже сто лет не играл эту мелодию, но руки прекрасно помнили последовательность аккордов и ударов по струнам. Эту песню он научился играть одной из первых, и даже дрожащие пальцы не должны ему помешать.

― То, что не убивает тебя, заставляет тебя мечтать о смерти, ― начал Кроули, вспоминая слова практически без труда. ― Получил дыру в душе, она становится всё глубже и глубже, и я больше не могу терпеть… ― он втянул в лёгкие побольше воздуха и с нового выдоха продолжил громче: ― Ещё один момент этой тишины, это одиночество меня убивает! И становится всё тяжелее удерживать вес мира…

Он всё же налажал в переходе, но и чёрт с ним, Хастур прав, ему сейчас многое публика простит. Даже внезапно прекративший слушаться голос.

― Оно накатывает волнами, я закрываю глаза, задерживаю дыхание и даю ему похоронить меня, ― почти прошептал Кроули в микрофон, а потом всё же взял себя в руки, ударил по струнам и во весь голос, на весь стадион пропел: ― Я не в порядке, и это не нормально! Пересечёшь ли ты озеро, чтобы забрать меня домой снова? Забрать меня домой снова?

Струны вздрогнули от особо сильного удара, как и голос Кроули, но всё же он успел это скрыть. 

― Кто теперь меня починит? Нырнёт за мной, когда я тону? Спасёт меня от себя, не даст мне захлебнуться? Кто приведёт меня в порядок? Вернёт меня к жизни? Спасёт меня от себя и не даст мне утонуть? 

Голос снова дрогнул, а Кроули ощутил, как просыпается. Он будто бы открыл глаза и впервые увидел лица зрителей, которые стояли ближе всего к сцене. Будто бы у него из ушей достали вату, и он начал слышать сам себя. Суфлёр выпал из уха и теперь Кроули не слышал, что играет через колонки, только собственный голос и гитару в своих руках. Оно и к лучшему, не хочет он знать, как звучит сейчас его голос.

Последний аккорд он заглушил, перебор нового куплета получился слишком тихим в сравнении с громом музыки до этого. Но всё же всё было намного лучше, чем за весь предыдущий концерт.

Второй куплет и припев звучали лучше, искреннее, как показалось Кроули. Он попутал слова, спел «кто заставит меня бороться» вместо «приведёт в порядок», но звучало даже лучше, на его взгляд. За авторские права его уже вряд ли засудят, хотя об этом он думал в последнюю очередь. Играть в «реальности» было намного лучше. Он будто бы ожил, будто бы стал младше на пару лет и снова стоял на школьной сцене, выкрикивая слова чужой песни в старый микрофон. Только зал школы теперь был размером со стадион, но тот, кто поймёт послание Кроули, всё ещё был где-то там, среди зрителей. 

― Потому что я не справляюсь сам, ― пробормотал он после припева в микрофон. ― Потому что ты знаешь, я не смогу сделать это сам, ― повторил Кроули громче, чувствуя, как дрожит голос и чтобы скрыть это, практически выкрикнул: ― Ведь ты знаешь, что мне не справиться одному! ― он отшатнулся от микрофона, чувствуя как слёзы подкатывают к горлу, так же, как было, когда он рассказывал Азирафаэлю, что у него в жизни «не так», а тот просто слушал и кивал в нужных местах. Не так уж и много, но больше, намного больше, чем мог рассчитывать Кроули. ― Кто теперь мне поможет?! Кто теперь мне поможет?! Кто теперь мне поможет? Нырнёт за мной, когда я тону… Спасёт меня от себя и не даст мне захлебнуться.

Он хотел бы, чтобы эта песня не заканчивалась, хотел бы вдыхать свежий воздух тут, чувствовать ветер и видеть лица людей, которые были обращены к нему, слушали, затаив дыхание, и внимали каждому слову. Как бы Кроули хотел, чтобы струны гитары не прекращали дрожать под пальцами, а звучали всегда, ну или хотя бы на мгновение дольше. Потому что, стоило последнему аккорду стихнуть, как слушатели взорвались криками и аплодисментами. Кроули хотел их проклясть: не нужно ему такое признание, не нужен ему весь этот шум, ему нужен Азирафаэль который обнимет его и спросит: «У тебя всё в порядке?» И от того, что тот не появился рядом в это же мгновение, почему-то стало в разы тяжелее. Кроули едва смог закончить концерт, прежде чем свалить со сцены. Как же всё достало… 

Конечно, Азирафаэль мог позвонить и после концерта, конечно мог позвонить и завтра, это было бы вполне нормально, он же человек, может быть занят… Только вот Кроули нужно было услышать его прямо сейчас, потому что он находился в шаге от того, чтобы сорваться и действительно «утонуть».

― А ты хорошо зажёг! 

― Отличное выступление, Кроули! 

― Надеюсь, следующее будет не хуже!

Все эти поздравления и оклики бесили только больше, выводили и подстёгивали бежать дальше и дальше. Правда, максимум, что мог сделать Кроули, это закрыться от всех в гримёрке. Не идеальная тишина, но лучше, чем ничего. А в гримёрке под столом вроде была спрятана бутылка виски, он сам её туда затолкал. Виски сейчас казался лучшим решением и прекрасным вариантом, чтобы забыться. Поэтому, когда на столе противно завибрировал личный телефон Кроули, он почти был готов убить того, кто остановил его на полпути к вожделенному спокойствию. 

― Да?! ― рявкнул он в трубку, даже не посмотрев кто звонит. Номер и номер, чёрт с ним… 

― Кроули? ― осторожно спросил знакомый голос на том конце линии, и Кроули обмер, потому что этого не могло быть, просто не может быть, чтобы так быстро… ― У тебя всё хорошо? Я смотрел твой концерт и знаешь… Мне кажется, что… Казалось… Просто скажи если я позвонил не вовремя, ладно? 

― Ты вовремя, ― пробормотал Кроули севшим голосом, привалился к стене, а потом медленно сполз на пол. ― У меня столько всего «не хорошо», что… Чёрт, ― голос резко стих и Кроули чуть было не всхлипнул прямо в трубку. ― Мне тебя не хватает. 

― Я с тобой. Я рядом, Кроули. Если хочешь, приеду первым же самолётом… 

― Это будет эгоистично с моей стороны, у тебя же работа, ― ещё тише отозвался Кроули, чувствуя, что вот-вот его прорвёт, совершено не по-мужски жаловаться на всё своему бывшему, но сил держать всё в себе уже не оставалось. 

― День потерпит, ― уверенно заявил Азирафаэль. ― Уже ищу билет. 

Кроули почувствовал, как в груди защемило, а по щеке покатилось что-то мокрое и солёное на вкус. 

― Не обязательно. Просто выслушай всё моё нытьё, ладно? Я так устал терпеть…

― Конечно, дорогой, ― пробормотал Азирафаэль на том конце провода. ― Ты говори, а я всё же возьму билет. 

Ощущение было такое, будто бы что-то внутри Кроули окончательно оборвалось, полетело вниз и упало на мягкое-мягкое облако. 

― Тогда готовься слушать долго.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1LcmzW0gjAJwVhJkdrULbt9HaGWNVxByT7m3YBZ-fpLc/viewform?edit_requested=true)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!


End file.
